


Anything We Have Known, Anything We've Forgotten

by paladin_piper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cecilia Cousland - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, F/M, First Kiss, Terrible Found Family AU, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age), reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: In the rain, in the dark we'll layIn your arms, in your arms I'll stay.After two years of being apart, Nathaniel Howe and Cecilia Cousland were reunited in a way they never expected. Now, after a month of dancing around their feelings, the two of them finally realize what they need after a near-death experience in the Silverite Mines: each other.





	Anything We Have Known, Anything We've Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 [Dialogue Only]: “I knew it. You want to kiss me, don’t you?”  
> Prompt from "The Dragon Age Weekly Writing Prompts" thread on Reddit, 7/27/19. Thanks to everyone in the OC Writing group for loving this short little drabble! And special thanks to AshLyn32 on Reddit for the wonderful prompt!

**9:31, Wending Woods**

“You’d better have a damn good explanation for your actions in the Silverite Mines, Nathaniel.”

“Which one? The ones after we almost got killed by a talking Darkspawn, or is there something I’ve forgotten, Commander?”

“Don’t call me that. I’m talking about the blasted bolt that was in your shoulder. I had a shield!”

“A shield made out of wood so moldy it would have disintegrated at the first hit it took. I’m  _ fine.  _ I’ll be able to pick my bow back up tomorrow when we head to the Keep.”

“I’m here to take hits and give orders. You’re here to watch my back. Velanna went down while fighting those thralls because you were in no position or shape to ground them.”

“A good welcome to the team, then. One I’m sure she will get used to”

“You are so…  _ [irritated growl] _ ”

“What?  _ What _ am I?”

“Insufferable sometimes! Idiotic! Foolish!  _ Moronic! _ An utter— _!!” _

“—Keep shouting, Cecilia. I’m sure that won’t attract any Blight wolves—“

_ “Can you two stop bickering so I can sleep?!” _

“Sorry, Sigrun.”

“My apologies.”

“...”

“...”

“... You need to get these death wishes out of your system, Nathaniel... You scared me back there. That was a lot of blood.”

“Yet I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“... I guess.”

“...”

“...”

“... Heh.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Are you cold, Lia? If you were any closer to me on this log, you’d be in my lap.”

“It’s... breezier than I expected in the woods.”

“Yet you feel warmer than the fire.”

“... Shut up, Nathaniel.”

“Oh, go ahead, roll your eyes.”

“I said shut up!”

“Elbow me again and we’ll both be falling off of this log.”

_ “By Mythal, are all humans this chatty?!” _

“... Sorry, Velanna. I’ll make sure Nathaniel keeps it down.”

_ “Ugh.” _

“You’re rather terrible at keeping quiet, aren’t you?”

“For a rogue, you don’t know how to stay hidden.”

“I believe you would be terribly broken up if I stayed hidden.”

“Presumptuous tonight, aren’t we? Why do you say that?”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... Nate?”

“I knew it. You want to kiss me, don’t you?” 

“Maker’s breath— what makes you say  _ that?! _ ”

“The concern, being practically glued to my side, the way you’re tilting your head right now—“

“—You’re tilting  _ your  _ head—“

“You haven’t changed at all, Lia. Not since the day I met you—“

_ “I am literally about to cut someone’s tongue out so I can sleep. Either kiss her or go to bed, both of you!” _

“... So much for subtlety. I guess I should let my shoulder re—  _ mmph!” _

“ _ Mmm? _ ”

“ _ Mmmm…” _

“...”

_ “Finally! Maybe we will get some rest now. _ ”

_ “You didn’t know them a month ago. You would’ve thought they’d done this by now. The flirting back then was  _ bad.”

“Sigrun! I can still hear you! I thought both of you were going to bed!”

_ “Sorry, boss!” _

“ _ Harumph.” _

“... You know, I never expected  _ that _ kiss to have an audience.”

“ _ That  _ kiss _? _ ”

“You know, a—a reunion kiss.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Maker’s breath, Nate. It’s been, what, two years? I’d call it that.”

“We have quite a bit of time to make up for, then.”

“I guess— Oh! Oh, so we’re starting tonight, then? Right now?”

“If you’d like, Lia.”

“Nathaniel Howe, you are  _ wicked— mmm! _ ”


End file.
